Brea
Princess Brea is one of the three main protagonists of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Biography End. Begin. All the Same. Brea is introduced as the care-free princess and the youngest daughter of the All-Maudra Mayrin and allowed to spend her times in the library with the Librarian as her only companion. As she is reading, Brea asks if the Librarian has all the books she requested, he realizes he didn't get all the books she wanted and goes back to retrieve the ones she needs. Suddenly, Brea's second eldest sister, Tavra approaches and as Brea shows her sister things, she found interesting and her illustrations of the mother of Thra, Mother Tughra. However, Tavra reveals that she is here for a serious matter: the Skeksis are coming to the tiding ceremony, and informs her younger sister that their mother is allowing her to attend, much to Brea's delight and wants to ask all the questions she wants to the Skeksis. However, Tavra advises her against it, as the Skeksis hate answering questions and insists they will be late if they delay any longer. Brea takes her book and says she will ask at least one question. When she and her sister make their way to the castle, Brea hears that the Skeksis lords are there and separated from Tavra. She ran out towards the street but is nearly squashed by the Skeksis' carriage. SkekOk exits out of the carriage and warns Brea to be careful next time lest she be squashed. When he overhears the people whisper about her and call her "Princess," SkekOk instead invites her to ride with them. Grateful, Brea takes his invitation and is allowed in the carriage as other people begin whispering that she is blessed to travel with them. Brea is introduced to skekOk's companion, skekLach, and Brea begins to bond with SkekOk about knowledge and books while also wishing to take a look at his library. However, SkekLach, annoyed with his companions, discourages Brea against questions, as they can be very dangerous, SkekOk brushes his fellow Skeksis off and tells Brea that skekLach was never beautiful. Arriving at the All-Maudra's palace, Brea finds that her mother is crossed with her and ashamed, Brea joins her sisters' sides. Seladon scolds Brea and tells her that their mother will send her to the Order of the Lesser Services if she continues this behavior. Brea in turn tells her sister that Seladon is just jealous that she got to ride in the Lords' carriage and Seladon did not. During the Tiding Ceremony, Brea watches as the Skeksis are appalled by how small one of the Gelfling farmers and his wife's tidings are. Brea insists that it is not fair, but Brea is denied all her thoughts by Seladon and Tavra. After the tidings ceremony, Brea goes to the library for more research about the Skeksis and when the librarian catches her, he attempts to dissuade her from looking any further. When Brea snaps she must know the truth, suddenly a magic force came from a book and wreaked havoc in the library, causing the librarian to retreat. As Brea stayed, a symbol formed before her eyes and ran to her mother's quarters. Tired of the day, Mayrin attempted to defect Brea's claims and said she read to many stories. However, Brea assured her mother this was real and wanted to dreamfast with her to show Mayrin the symbol she saw. However, Brea stopped when she saw her mother was wearing the necklace that the Skeksis had taken from the farmer and his wife. The duo begin arguing but Mayrin stops the fight. She tells Brea to start acting like a princess by attending meetings and attending to royal duties. Brea takes the necklace the Skeksis stole and gave it back to the farmer's wife. Nothing Is Simple Anymore Brea returns to the library, where the Librarian begins to apologize for leaving her alone because all the books are destroyed. However, Brea refuses to listen to his poor apology and instead wanted to know what the symbol she saw means. The Librarian refuses to help her any further because she sounds like a Sifan. Brea inquires more, but the Librarian refuses to let her near Elder Cadia. Realizing she had a name and a place to go, Brea went to go by herself but the Librarian accompanied her. Brea and the Librarian joined each other and went to Cadia, the Elder of the Sifa clan.He welcomed Brea but told the Librarian to leave, which he did but warned Cadia not to trick Brea as he left. Brea sat down and showed him her symbol, he planned to have her memory wiped with nulroot. He pretended not to know what the symbol meant, but told her it is the end of everything. Cadia told Onica, his apprentice, to fetch the herb, but she adamantly refused until Cadia shouted for her to do as he said. He lied to Brea, and said that the nulroot would help them dream. However, Brea was intelligent because she read a lot about nulroot during her time in the library. Brea put up a facade and then she dropped her bag filled with money. As Cadia and Onica picked them up, Brea switched the teas and Cadia ended up drinking the tea with nulroot. The tea began doing its work, causing Cadia to forget what they were talking about. When he physically attacked her and ordered Brea to forget, she shouted to be let go. Onica took a nearby jug and knocked her boss out. Onica tells Brea that while Cadia saw the end, she sees the beginning. Onica tells Brea she will help her find her answers and tells Brea to find the brightest jewel in her mother's room. When he woke, Cadia's total memory was erased and Brea realized she was in real trouble now. Mayrin is outraged by her daughter's latest misdeed and tells Brea that the Sifans are going to want justice. Brea argues that she is her daughter but Mayrin says that not even a princess is above the law. Seladon takes this to her advantage and has Brea sent to the Order of Lesser Services, which Mayrin supports. Brea attempts to argue but Mayrin refuses to hear her daughter any further. What Was Sundered and Undone Beginning in the Order of lesser Services, Brea finds it hard and difficult with her new duties. Brea was forced to wear a court jester hat and to learn her mistake during the Order of Lesser Services. One of the Gelfling girls, Juni, begins annoying Brea, who both reveal why they are in the Ordder. When Brea told Juni her offense, it left the Gelfling girl speechless. By only bring there for less than a day in the Order, Brea finds it hard having to feed the nebrie and and cleaning a dirty Podling girl. When the director of the order reveals she will be there for a year, Brea realizes that she'll never get the answers she sees from Onica. When Brea loses the the Podling girl she was going to clean, Brea runs after her. When the princess catches up with the child, instead of returning the girl to the Order, Brea convinces the Podling girl that she doesn't want to clean her and that she can remain dirty and go their separate ways, as long as one doesn't squeal on the other. The girl agrees and Brea runs off to get what Onica told her to get. When running away, Brea's sister, Tavra, tells Brea that there has been a murder at the Castle and that the Gelfling Rian killed one of their own annd was ordered by Mayrin to bring him to Ha'rar. Brea began blaming Seladon for most of her problems but Tavra disagreed and said that Seladon and her were more alike than they thought because they are both stubborn. Despite them coming across each other, Tavra and Brea hug and later go their separate ways. Brea manages to sneak into Ha'rar and she flies up to her mother's room while stealing the brightest jewel in her mother's room. She goes back to Onica and Cadia, but when she gets to the tent, Brea is afraid that she was too late, but Onica and Cadia had not left yet. Brea gave Onica the jewel, thinking it was a payment but Onica revealed that it was the chrysalis of a unamoth and that it would lead Brea to the answers she seeked. Brea used the unamoth that led her to her mother's throneroom and entered a chamber underneath the throne that the unamoth had opened. The First Thing I Remember Is Fire This section of the articles require expansion. She Knows All the Secrets This section of the articles require expansion. By Gelfling Hand ... This section of the articles require expansion. Time to Make ... My Move This section of the articles require expansion. Prophets Don't Know Everything This section of the articles require expansion. The Crystal Calls This section of the articles require expansion. A Single Piece Was Lost This section of the articles require expansion. Relationships Rian Deet Tavra Mayrin Seladon Seladon and Brea have a strained relationship, mostly due to Seladon being given so much responsibility while Mayrin coddled Brea because she was the youngest daughter. Tavra realized that the two were more alike than they thought. Despite their animosity, Seladon begged for mercy for both Tavra and Brea to the Skeksis, but they refused. When the two sisters were reunited, Seladon blamed Brea for their capture and their mother's death. Screen-Shot-2019-08-13-at-8.59.42-AM.png Netflix Promo Rian Brea Deet.jpg By Gelfling Hand....png Brea, Rian and deet.png AOR S1 Resistance Promo.jpg File:Brea TDCAOR 2.jpg File:Brea TDCAOR 3.jpg File:Daughters of the All-Maudra.jpg File:Brea TDCAOR 4.jpg File:Brea TDCAOR.jpg TDC Age of Resistance.jpg Princess Brea Instagram.png b6aac6a13437e11d52ba21848ecb57d3.gif Brea 2.png Rian deet and brea.png|Brea, Deet and Rian watch as SkekMal turns to dust. Screenshot-2019-08-27-at-18.47.09-2.png Category:2019 Debuts Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers